1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to LED modules, and more particularly to an LED module with an improved lens.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamp, a solid-state lighting, utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, providing advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, LED lamps present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp employ lenses for focusing light generated by the LEDs. However, a light pattern provided by such LED module is substantially round, which is not suitable for illuminating a certain location, such as roadway. For a roadway, it is required that the light generated by the lamp is directed along the extending direction of the roadway and altogether illuminates a road surface of the roadway. It is preferable that the light is prevented from lighting on a region neighboring a roadside of the roadway, such as houses beside the roadway. Apparently, the round light pattern provided by the conventional LED modules can not satisfy such a requirement.
What is need therefore is an LED module which can overcome the above limitations.